2 Weeks Later
This is the scene where 2 Weeks Later goes in Ash and Serena's Great Adventure. (2 Weeks Later after the submarine was destroyed, we now see the view of Sanibel Island, Florida as we see Ash and Serena are at the beach playing in the water while the others watch them as Twilight Sparkle comes by) Twilight Sparkle: Hey, everyone. What are you looking at? Pinke Pie: Ash and Serena are playing in the water! (Ash and Serena plays in the water) Ash Ketchum: Wait, until I'll wet you! (Ash splash water on Serena) Serena: Oh, I'm going to get you for this! (Serena splash water on Ash) Ash Ketchum: That's it! (Ash pounce on Serena and they both fell into the water as they come out and they all laughing at each other) Serena: That was fun! (Ash gets up) Ash Ketchum: It really is fun. (Lets his hand out and Serena grabs his hand and lifts her) Okay, let's get back to shore and dry up. Serena: Okay. (Ash and Serena walk to shore as they see Tino and the others) Ash Ketchum: Hi, guys. Tino Tonitini: What's up. How's your day in the sanibel island? Serena: Sanibel Island is so beautiful. This will be the best date Ash and I will ever had! Tino Tonitini: Here is some towels for you, guys. (Tino gives Ash a towel and Sunset Shimmer gives Serena a towel) Ash Ketchum: Thank you. Serena: Thank you. (Ash and Serena dry themselves up with their towels and they put their towels around their necks) Ash Ketchum: So shall we get some ice cream? Sunset Shimmer: Great idea. Tino Tonitini: Besides there's an ice cream truck over there. (Ash eats a Fudgy Bar, Serena eats a Bomb Pop, Tino eats Vanilla ice cream and Sunset Shimmer eats a raspberry Popsicle) Sunset Shimmer: So what's next for you two? Ash Ketchum: Don't know. Maybe to an awesome adventure. Tino Tonitini: You got to think of something. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, you guys can't just have a boring day. Serena: Well we can still have fun as our date. Probably fishing. Twilight Sparkle: That might be not a bad thing. Rainbow Dash: Then, go ahead and have fun fishing. (Later they walk to Clemont, Bonnie, Carver, Tish, Lor and Tino's Pokemon Team) Tino Tonitini: Hey! Carver Descartes: Hey, there, Ti! Bonnie: Hello! Sunset Shimmer: Hi! Tino Tonitini: What's up, guys. Clemont: Did you have fun playing in the water? Ash Ketchum: Yes, we sure did. (Tino's Salamence came and nuzzle Tino's right cheek) Tino Tonitini: Hey, Salamence I know your happy to see me. (Right after Tino's Salamence stops nuzzling Tino, then it goes to Ash nuzzling his chest) Ash Ketchum: Hello, Salamence. (Then at last Tino's Salamence goes to Serena nuzzling her right side of her cheeks and then licks her) Serena: Okay, that's enough, that tickles! (Tino's Salamence stops licks Serena and goes back to Tino's Pokemon Team to continue eating the Pokepuffs) Human Applejack: Want some Apples? (Human Applejack gives two Apples to Ash and Serena) Ash Ketchum: Thanks, but we should save them for a snack. Serena: So for now let's go eat pizza for lunch. Tino Tonitini: Okay. Let's go get Pizza for Ash and Serena. (Later at the Pizza Restaurant we see Michelangelo, Ed, Shaggy and Scooby try to eat the entire pizza) Michelangelo: Well, well, well! Come to papa! Shaggy Rogers: '''Let's dig in! '''Ed: '''Food for Ed! '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah! (As they were about to eat them all, Edd, Eddy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael stops him) '''Inuyasha: Guys! Leonardo: Don't eat them guys! Donatello: Do you know what that pizza is for!? Michelangelo: No. Raphael: Ash and Serena, stupid! Eddy: '''It's for their date, idiots! '''Michelangelo: Oh, oops. Ed: '''Sorry, guys. '''Rigby: Good thing, they didn't eat them all. Hi-Five Ghost: If they did, they would ruined Ash and Serena's date. Shippo: If they do eat them all slices of Pizza and ruined Ash and Serena's date. I'm gonna kill them. (Then Mordecai looks out the window seeing Ash and Serena are walking to the Pizza Restaurant) Mordecai: Dudes, there coming! Inuyasha: Let's hurry! (They prepare the date for Ash and Serena fast) Kagome Higurashi: Okay, everything's set. Benson: Okay, okay, okay. Cool it, there coming. (Benson opens the door for Ash and Serena) Ash & Serena: Hi, Benson. Benson: Hey, Ash and Serena! Come on in and join the pizza restaurant. Ash & Serena: Thanks. (They walk inside the pizza restaurant) Leonardo: Come and eat pizza. (Michelangelo pulls out a chair for Ash, and Kagome pulls out a chair for Serena) Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks. '''Serena: Thanks so much, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi: You're very welcome, Serena. (Tino brings out pizza and place on the table) Tino Tonitini: Here is the pizza for Ash and Serena. Ash Ketchum: It smells so good! Serena: You're right. It is good! Human Applejack: Yeah, just go ahead and eat up. (Ash and Serena takes out a slice of Pizza and eats them) Inuyasha: Must... have... a... slice!! Tino Tonitini: (covers his eyes) Please don't! Kagome Higurashi: Sit boy! (Inuyasha magical lands hurtfully on the ground) Inuyasha: Not again! Kagome Higurashi: Let Ash and Serena eat! Tino Tonitini: So? Miroku: Pretty good, right? Serena: It's so yummy! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, and very cheesy! That was the best Pizza I've tasted! Sunset Shimmer: I'm glad you like it. Sora Takenouchi: So tell me what drinks do you want? Ash Ketchum: Bring us Lemonade. Biyomon: Come right up. (They walk to get Lemonade for Ash and Serena) Benson: '''Here are your lemonades. '''Ash and Serena: '''Thanks Benson. '''Ash Ketchum: Jinx, you owe me a soda. (Laughs) Serena: Oh, Ash. Your so funny. '''Dorothy Ann: '''Very cute. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes